youngjusticefandomcom-20200222-history
Young Justice Wiki:Profile image change
The profile image of an article is intended to be the most appropriate and accurate depiction of the article's subject. Because of this, users cannot change the profile image of an article without first reaching community consensus after first making a proposal. This page serves as a discussion for image proposals, in order for the community to collectively decide which image is most suitable to each article. Procedures # Users may make a proposal by the image(s) they wish to propose, and clicking the "Make your proposal" button above, then filling out the fields required. :# It is preferred that all images should be in a ratio of 355x200, or 400x300 if the image has been cropped. :# Images should also be of a .png filetype to avoid a grainy thumbnail. # The proposed image(s) will then be discussed among the community, and the image found to be most suitable will replace the current image. # If no clear consensus has been reached, an administrator will open a vote, and each user will be allowed to vote for one image. Character profile image standards :From the image policy: # The image should be an accurate, dignifying representation of the character. # The infobox image should depict the character's most recognizable likeness (Speedy vs. Red Arrow, for example), unless consensus dictates otherwise. # The character in the infobox should be standing still, which includes all kind of absence of movement (characters should not be talking). # If an article contains three images or more (including the infobox), an image from the character's torso is sufficient for the infobox. ... Extreme facial closeups should be avoided. Category:Site discussions = Current proposals = Blue Beetle Blue Beetle.png|Current image Blue Beetle proposal 01.png|Proposal #01 Blue Beetle proposal 02.png|Proposal #02 Blue Beetle proposal 03.png|Proposal #03 Three images depicting Blue without his sonic canon. I quite like Proposal #03, but I don't particularly mind which image is selected. 00:43, May 1, 2012 (UTC) :01 or 03. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 01:12, May 1, 2012 (UTC) ::You can clearly see his face on 01, but his open mouth might be a problem to some. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 01:13, May 1, 2012 (UTC) :I like 2 because you can see his whole body and his wings. -- Ultimate Heatblast 08:37 April 30, 2012 (EST) ::It's annoying that his mouth isn't visible when closed. I could go with 2 if it were a little brighter. 1 has him look at the wrong place, and the arm in 3 is distracting. --'Tupka'[[Message wall:Tupka217|''217]] 07:31, May 1, 2012 (UTC) I chose #2Finisterboy 09:11, May 1, 2012 (UTC) I like 1, he looks good in that. KF1200 07:59, May 1, 2012 (US) I like 2 because, as Ultimate Heatblast said, you can see his whole body and his wings. I personally don´t like how the mouth spots out brilliant white on 1, and he doesn´t always have the blasting cannon but does have the wings. ArticMist 17:27 May 4 2012 (Spain) I like number 1, but can we cut out that piece of Beast Boy's Face? Its not a big deal for me if we can't ~~ Mr. NSK 18:45, May 6, 2012 (UTC) A tally (counting double votes): * 01: 2 * 02: 4 * 03: 2 :Not a landslide. But from the looks of it, "Alienated" will feature more Blue Beetle, so new proposals can be expected. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[Message wall:Tupka217|217]] 09:40, May 12, 2012 (UTC) ::I couldn't find anything good in "Alienated" - too far away, covered in soot, or against a black and blue background. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[Message wall:Tupka217|217]] 17:46, May 13, 2012 (UTC) Captain Atom Captain Atom.png|Current image Captain Atom proposal 01.png|Proposal #01 I wasn't looking for this proposal, but I found it, and in the current image, he looks a little odd... His face is just too square... 00:42, May 1, 2012 (UTC) :To be honest it's not that big of a deal. I do like the brighter 01 though, but the video in the background is a little off putting. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 01:11, May 1, 2012 (UTC) ::The face looks a bit squat on current. No problem with the change, though it's not vital for the whole "five years later look" --'Tupka[[Message wall:Tupka217|217]] 07:33, May 1, 2012 (UTC) ::Another reason - his shoulders look as though they're on backwards. I constantly have the feeling I'm staring at his back, and the turned face just creeps me out. --'''Tupka[[Message wall:Tupka217|''217]] 18:53, May 1, 2012 (UTC) :::He's not exactly in pressing need of a change but the new pic is a little brighter I suppose. The 5 years appear to have done him no harm. :P --COMPLETEWASUK 19:02, May 1, 2012 (UTC) ::::I find his position in #1 odd. ― 'Thailog' 10:43, May 3, 2012 (UTC) :::::I vote to change it. I like the new one better. - Nx1701g 20:47, May 12, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Im for changing it. The symbol on his chest seems weird in the current ~~ Mr. NSK 23:02, May 13, 2012 (UTC) Bibbo Bibbowski Bibbo.png|Current image Bibbo proposal 01.png|Proposal #01 Bibbo proposal 2.png|Proposal #02 :2. Current's so bad I don't even think PIC is necessary. --'Tupka[[Message wall:Tupka217|217]] 17:14, May 13, 2012 (UTC) ::In favor of change to 2. And agreed current is bad. ~~ Mr. NSK 22:59, May 13, 2012 (UTC) ::02. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 00:50, May 14, 2012 (UTC) :::Definitely #2. ― '''Thailog 11:42, May 14, 2012 (UTC) :::Agreed with 2.--COMPLETEWASUK 15:41, May 14, 2012 (UTC) Catherine Cobert Catherine Cobert.png|Current image Catherine Cobert proposal 01.png|Proposal #01 Catherine Cobert proposal 02.png|Proposal #02 02 may be too close-up, but the arm in 01 is annoying. --'Tupka'[[Message wall:Tupka217|''217'']] 17:22, May 13, 2012 (UTC) :In favor of proposal 2. ~~ Mr. NSK 23:04, May 13, 2012 (UTC) :I also find her bangs a little awkwardly placed. I chose 02. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 00:47, May 14, 2012 (UTC) :2 for now at least, it's further out than the current and she's in a better pose than in 1.--COMPLETEWASUK 15:39, May 14, 2012 (UTC)